To Find Oneself in the Flames
by thesirensong -A River Of Ink
Summary: Marella is tired of being ignored. And so, this collection of short drabbles all star our favorite fiery girl.
1. To Find Oneself in the Flames

Marella Redek. The pyrokinetic. The forotten girl. The left behind.

Marella Redek. Who really cared about her? Her father didn't. Her mother didn't. Her friends didn't. Wait. She didn't have any friends.

Her hands snuffed out the fire. She was dangerous. For once, she didn't care. She was always known as the gossip girl. What if she was known as someone else? She could make her own label. Marella stopped the fire again. She needed to control herself. But did she really? She shook her head. No. She needed to show the flames that_ she_ was in charge. But was she? A simple flash of anger, and she could destroy everything. Her home, her family, the whole world. Even herself.

What would happen if she let the fire take over? But. She. Couldn't.

She could. But she _shouldn't_. Or should she. No. No. No. She couldn't let her dark side take over.

Marella uncurled her hands and let the flames begin. They grew, and grew, and grew. Maybe she could find herself. She could find herself in the flames. Or she could lose herself in the flames. But she was willing to take the risk. The flames spread onto the bed. But Marella didn't feel it. She knew who she was now.

She was Marella Redek. She was a pyrokinetic. She was dangerous. She was powerful. And she loved it. She let the power consume her. She could hear the flames crackling. She could see the flames flickering.

She was so. Powerful. So. Dangerous.

No one could stand in her way. No one would ever laugh at her, or say she was dumb. They would never cross her. The last remaining bit of good in her reminded Marella, _isn't better to be loved than to be feared? Look what happened to Brant! Look what happened to Fintan!._

But the flames snuffed those thoughts out.

Power was all that mattered. Power, and fire, and danger. She couldn't feel the pain when the fire destroyed her home. She couldn't hear the screams. She couldn't see the burning homes. All she could see was the flames.

Flickering, singing, hissing flames.

And those were the last things she ever saw.

But she knew who she was. She had found herself in the flames.


	2. Marella Redek, Side Character

**PLAYLIST**  
**DNA- Lia Marie Johnson**

**Bleeding Out- Imagine Dragons**

**like that- Bea Miller **

**The Love Club- Lorde (weird song, I know) **

EVER SINCE MARELLA HAD gone to Forkle, hoping he could make her an Empath, she had felt strangely warm. Her cheeks were pink and flushed; her eyes were unnaturally bright.

Those weren't the only symptoms of her pyrokinetics. She had become more snappish, more likely to burst out in anger. And the warmth inside her...it wasn't a _comfortable_ warmth. It was too hot; she felt like there was a crackling fire inside her, begging her to let it free. Sometimes, she could see a faint glow near her wrists, like the fire really was there.

But, of course, it couldn't be there. Right? It wasn't like her pyrokinetic powers could actually be seen. Right?

Well, her life was a maze of questions. And this was just another thing to add onto her already teetering tower of confusion. As she knew, it was only a matter of time before everything came crashing down. But for now, she'd hold her chin up and grin.

Like always.

Her friends didn't even know anything was wrong. That was just how Marella lived. Blending into the background; a side character in the life of the amazing Sophie Foster. No one really wanted to be her friend. Sophie had only hung around for a month, and Stina barely lasted two. She had watched, silently, as the 'special' girl with brown eyes had moved on from unimportant people like Marella, only coming back to her to ask for help. Saying how that couldn't do it without her and the normal dump of convincing crap.

It hurt. It _really _hurt. It burned her skin and boiled her blood; it made her angry and reckless and it _hurt_.

And then, to sprinkle salt into her wound, they had asked her to help them.

Sure, Marella thought, ignore me for a year and then come to me because it benefits you.

But that was what side characters were for, right? Helping out whenever the main character needed it. And Marella Redek was Side Character Extrodinare.

She began to make a list in her head.

Marella Redek. 15 years old. Blonde hair. Pyrokinetic. Side Character. Failure.

You know, the usual.

* * *

**A/N: so, I've decided to continue on with the Marella-agnst, because why not. And all of the chapters will be around this length (400 words, which, I know, is pretty short.) **

**Drop a review if you want to (pleaseeee)! See you...eventually. In the next 3 months. Probably. **

**Au revoir! **


	3. Ashes

**PLAYLIST**.

**Dark Side— Bishop Briggs **

**&burn—Billie Eilish**

**Queen—Loren Grey**

Marella Redek knew one thing for certain. She deserved more. She deserved more than a sideways glance, more than an occasional smile. She deserved to be _known. _She was smart, kind, and oh so powerful.

She did admit that she was jealous. Of Sophie and of Biana, of Linh and Tam and Fitz, of Dex and Keefe. They were always parading around, saving the world and whatnot. All because Sophie had...brown eyes. So important. Pfft.

Marella could do so much more than the 'horse girl'. She could raze all of the world if she wanted to. Which she didn't. Want to. Well, actually, maybe sometimes she did. She really could understand the hunger for power. Whenever she uncurled her palm and let the flames flicker and dance across her skin, she could feel that longing. To be know, to be powerful, to be free. She hadn't let loose even once, though, and it was slowly breaking her. Devouring her. Piece by piece by piece. Until all that was left was the ashes of who she used to be. And she was about as important as ashes.

* * *

She could smell could smell fire. Ashes blew around her in the breeze, choking her slowly. A voice echoed all around her, repeating words that would destroy her.

_Let them burn. Let them burn. Let them burn. Let them burn. _

The words grew faster and more frantic, rising into a chant.

"No!" Marella cried, swinging her head around. "No. No no no no no."

_"Yes_, " crooned the voice. Was it an echo of herself? Or was it the very flames inside her? _Let them burn. Let them burn! LET THEM BURN! _

"Stop!" She screamed , throwing her hands out desperately, trying to stifle the chanting. But, instead, flames shot out from her hands like deadly silk, weaving into the dry grass and wooden houses.

A swirl of ashes clouded Marella's view, disguising the burning village. "No." It was a whisper now. She stared at her hands with a mixture of awe and horror. She had done _this. _This...

The power hungry part of her was content. Happy, even.

The sane part of her was terrified. Horrified.

But the power was too much.

It consumed her.

She laughed along with the voice.

She opened her hands up again.

And all that was left—of the village, of her— were the swirling ashes.

* * *

**A/N: is it disturbing that I enjoyed writing this? Probably. Hehehehe...**

**Oh, and thank you to all of the reviewers! They definitely mean a lot to me :). **

**(Just so you guys know, the last little bit was actually a dream. I think she accidentally set herself on fire while she was sleeping, though. I'm saying "I think" because**

**( 1. Marella is amazing and I don't want to kill her. **

**(2. I don't want to be murdered by other Marella fans.)**

**Let me know how this chapter was! **


	4. Badish news

**So, hello, this is Siren here. I know I haven't updated in so long-I hadn't even realized that it'd been that long! Things are super stressful, what with the COVID and also with writing my book. **

**Which is why I'm writing this. **

**My manuscript is done. Ready to be sent off. Which I'm very proud of, but I'm also incredibly sad, because that means I'll have to leave . **

**I'm so, so sorry guys. I wish I could've stayed and continued writing on here, but I have a much bigger project to work on. I'll always appreciate and love the community on here, and I wanted to thank you guys for being my inspiration and the first community I was ever a part of. **


End file.
